


Un mental d'acier

by oliverkriss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkriss/pseuds/oliverkriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après l'attaque de New York les Avengers reprirent le cour de leurs vies avant qu'ils ne forment les Avengers. Une inauguration va les réunir à nouveau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genre : m/m romance
> 
> Pairing :  
> Tony stark/iron man  
> Steve roggers/captain america
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages de Marvel de m appartiennent pas. Tout ce qui est à Marvel reste à Marvel.

Un moral d acier

Les mains croisé derrière la tête, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, Steve Roggers regardait le plafond blanc qui contrastait avec tout ses croquis qui jonchaient les murs de sa chambre. Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la tour Steve il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'à ce moment là. Lui qui avait penser que de s'installer chez Stark avec les autres Avengers aurait rompu avec sa solitude s'était trompé. Il avait beau y avoir 5 avengers depuis l'inauguration du quartier general des Avengers dans cette tour mais personne pour lui tenir compagnie .  
Clint s'occupait de sa petite famille qui investit un étage entier. Et depuis que Natacha et Bruce s'étaient rapprochaient il ne les voyaient plus beaucoups également. Thor n'étant pas revenu d'Asgard, le seul Avengers restant était Stark.

D'un mouvement vif Steve se leva et parcouru le long couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. A son bord, il se remémore les étapes qui l'ont amené à emménager ici.  
Tout avait commencé à la base militaire. Il était venu à la rescousse de l armée. C'était à ce moment là qu'il fit la connaissance de James Rhodes et ce fut lui qui l'emmena à l'anniversaire de Tony Stark. Ce dernier lui avait proposer d'emménager à la tout Stark. Il accepta de suite, les bases du shield n'étant pas un endroit pour y vivre sereinement. Natasha les avait vite rejoint. Puis le docteur Banner qui s'était réfugier en Indes pour continuer à sauver les plus démunis avait investi les lieux puis c'était au tour de Clint de faire gonfler les rangs des occupants de la Stark tower. Quant il avait acceptait il pensait que tout irait mieux, il pensait qu'il retrouverait le sommeil car depuis qu'il avait noué un lien d'amitié avec Rhodey il s'était apaisé.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage du labo de Tony. Jarvis l'accueillit comme il se doit puis lui ouvrit la porte en verre blindé. Il chercha du regard le brun mais ne le trouva pas. C'est Jarvis qui prévient l'ingénieur de l'arrivée du soldat.

\- "Monsieur, Captain America est ici."  
Celui ci se relève.  
-" Roggers? "  
\- "Bonsoir? "  
\- "Soir? On est déjà le soir?"  
\- "Oui ... C'est sûre qu'en restant enfermer ici vous ne devez pas voir le soleil se coucher."  
\- "Hm... Que me vaut votre visite capsicle?"  
\- "Je... je ... tout le monde est parti..."  
\- "Pardon? Qui est parti? Définitivement?"  
\- "Non. Clint Barton est là mais trop occupé je suppose."  
\- "Vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez ou vous venez juste pour m'emmerder ?"  
\- "Je m'ennui."  
\- "Et bien vous en avez de la chance! Moi j'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ... Et c'est pour ça que vous venez me voir? Je suis pas votre père! Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais sans m'emmerder ok ? "  
\- "Vous avez raison j'aurais pas du venir. Désolé Stark."  
La tête déconfite, Roggers fit demi tour et s'en alla en direction de l'ascenseur.  
\- "Attendez... Vous avez mangé?"  
\- "Non ... J'ai pas très faim de toute façon."  
\- "Vous voulez manger avec moi?"  
\- "Je voudrais pas vous déranger."  
\- "Allez venez je vous emmène."  
Stark prit ses bracelet, et partit en direction de son garage. Il s'installa dans sa décapotable et ordonna à Roggers de s'installer à la place du mort.

Steve ne savait pas où Stark l'emmenait mais il en était ravi. Passer ne serait ce que une heure avec quelqu'un était satisfaisant. La Lamborghini s'arrêta au drive d'un fast food. Tony passa la commande puis dès qu'ils étaient servis reprit la route en trombe avant de s'arrêter au bord d'un pont. Tony finit par dévoiler où il allait l'emmener manger.

\- "Bon on est arrivé. J'espère que vous aimez manger en plein air soldat. Jarvis déploie le mark VII " ...  
\- "Bien monsieur." répondit l'IA.  
L'armure se déploya Steve ne comprenait rien mais attendait de voir ce que Tony préparait.  
\- "Tu peux tenir la bouffe Capsicle?"  
Tony lui donna le sachet et se glissa derrière lui.  
\- "Qu'est ce que? Stark?"  
Iron Man l'entoura de ses bras et le souleva dans les airs jusqu'à se poser sur le plus haut sommet du manhattan bridge ...  
\- "Alors? Elle est pas belle cette vue?"  
\- "Elle est magnifique... Toutes ces lumières allumées c'est ...:"  
\- "New York. ..."  
\- "Époustouflant. ..."  
\- "Assied toi soldat ... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que Captain America à le vertige."  
\- "Le vertige non. Vous pensez. J'espère juste ne pas tomber."  
\- "Au pire je vous rattraperai Roggers."  
Le simple fait d'entendre Tony lui dire qu'il le sauverait l'envoya ravi il y avait au moins une personne qui s'occuperait de lui, du moins pendant le sauvetage. Se dit il.

Ils mangèrent tout les deux devants les lumières étincelantes de New York. Tony profita pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas chez le super soldat.

\- "Vous ne vous sentez toujours pas dans votre époque hein?"  
\- "Toujours pas non."  
\- "C'est pour ça que vous ne vous mélangez pas trop aux autres?"  
\- "Quel autres? Il n'y a que vous et moi dans cette tour."  
\- "Je suis là aussi monsieur Roggers."  
\- "Jarvis! On t'a pas sonner ! " Dit l'ingénieur a l'intelligence artificiel. "C'est vrai que depuis que la Veuve Noire à mit le grappin sur le docteur Banner, on les voit plus ... Ça m'aurait aider que Bruce soit là pour certain de mes projets ..."  
\- "Oeil de faucon prend enfin du temps pour sa famille."  
\- "Thor est toujours à Asgard."  
\- "Il nous reste qui?"  
\- "Moi j'ai toujours jarvis. ... et dumb-e" Avoua Stark.  
\- "Vous avez au moins çà Et puis vous avez le lieutenant-colonel Rhodes et mademoiselle Potts.  
\- "Hm... " Tony se mit à rire puis reprit.  
\- "Ça fait bien longtemps que Potts m'a délaissé ou c'est peut être moi qui l'ai délaissé... Et puis Rhodey est très prit par l'armée en ce moment. Donc vous voyez Cap moi aussi je n'ai plus personne."  
\- "Melle Potts et M Rhodes sont en vie. Alors que moi ... J'ai perdu Bucky à jamais ... Et Peggy aussi."  
\- "Pepper a un petit ami."  
\- "Ah bon?" Dit steve surprit de cet aveux plutôt impromptu.  
\- "Ouais ... Je l'ai vu... Il est venu à Stark Industrie. Je les ai vu sur mes écrans."  
\- "Désolé. "  
\- "Pfff je m'en tape. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut."  
\- "Je pensais que vous l'aimiez."  
\- "Moi? L'aimer? Sûrement pas! Vous apprendrez que Tony Stark n'aime personne à part lui même."  
\- "C'est ce que les gens disent... Mais ils se trompent. "  
\- "Qu'est ce que vous en savez Captain igloo."  
\- "Je sais déjà que vous aimez vous cachez derrière un masque..."  
\- "Vous ne savez rien Roggers ... Rien du tout" Grogna Stark, il inspira une bouffée d air pur. "Bon ... Je dois encore synchroniser deux ou trois programmes. C'est pas que je suis pas bien avec vous mais ..."  
\- "Il va falloir qu'on rentre."  
\- "Tout à fait. Vous êtes prêt à vous envolez super soldat?"  
\- "Prêt."

Ils décolèrent du pont et atterirent à côté de la voiture rouge flamboyante. Puis iron man reprit sa place initiale.  
De retour à ses appartements, Steve s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit. Mais cette fois c'est un sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Ça lui avait fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un même si ce fut ce caractériel d'Anthony Edward Stark.


	2. chapitre deux

La lueur du jour réveilla immédiatement steve qui n'avait réussi qu'a s'endormir depuis seulement 2 heures; il n'était pas fatigué grâce au sérum il n'avait pas besoin de reposer son corps ... Mais pendant qu'il ne dormait pas son cerveau rester éveiller c'était ça le mal qui guettait le super soldat...

Il prit une douche et commença a dessiner sur son carnet ... En milieu de matinée Captain America se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner. .. Natasha était déjà présente. .. elle lui parla de sa relation avec Bruce, de son angoisse qu'il se transforme en Hulk, elle lui raconte le déroulement de sa dernière mission pour le compte du shield lorsque Stark pénétra dans la pièce.

" Bonjour." Dit Natasha gaiement qui n'avait pas vu l'ingénieur depuis plusieurs jours.  
" Bonjour stark." Dit le soldat tout souriant  
" Salut." Répondit tony sèchement.  
" Mal dormit ?" Demanda l'espionne.  
" Mh ... " Grogna tony.  
Tony ouvrit le placard et en sortit un mug tout propre .Natasha reprit  
" T'en es où sur ma moto? "  
" Je m'en occupe ... "dit-il en quittant la pièce.  
" Qu'est ce qu il a?"  
" Je n'en sais rien ... " Répondit le soldat confus.

Les heures passèrent, Steve frappa dans un sac jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était 18h et que stark n'avait toujours rien avaler... Il se décida à lui amener de quoi le nourrir.  
A son arrivé, il découvrit un stark concentré sur une de ses nombreuse écran holographique.

" Stark? Je vous amené de quoi manger ..."  
" Captain. ... merci "  
Tony prit la pizza que Steve lui tendait en ne quittant pas ses écrans des yeux  
" C'est quoi?"  
" Programmation séquentielle binaires... " Annonça le milliardaire sans quitter les écrans des yeux.  
" Euh... Ça a un rapport avec la moto de Romanov ?"  
" Rien à voir ... Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est terminé sa moto. Ça fait au moins 2 semaines."  
" Pourtant tout à l'heure vous lui avez dis que. .."  
" Captain america vous êtes trop naïf ... J'ai menti... J'avais juste envie qu'elle me lâche les basket. .. Et puis c'était un prétexte pour venir ici..."  
" Ah ..."  
" Bon allez ... Pause... Jarvis? Enregistre les donnés."  
" Oui monsieur."  
Tony emmena sa pizza vers son coin détente comme il le nommait. Il se servit ensuite un verre de Scotch. Il invita steve à le rejoindre.  
" Un verre captain?  
" Ça servirait à rien ... le sérum empêche l'alcool de.."  
" Bla bla bla ... Raison de plus pour boire... De toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à vous proposez. Jarvis. musique s'il te plait."

AC/DC envahit le labo. Steve et Tony dégustèrent tranquillement leur pizza en buvant un Scotch ... Tony ferma les yeux et écouta le moindre son de l'un de ses groupes de musique préférés.  
Steve l'épia un instant. Puis les ferma lui aussi ...  
Une voie féminine les surpris.

" Tony ... Je pensais que tu retapais ma moto?"  
Ils ouvrirent les yeux. Captain america posa son verre immédiatement et se leva. Stark lui resta ainsi ...  
" Elle est terminée. .. T'as plus qu'a l'essayé."  
"Essayé?"  
"Tu peux la prendre telle qu'elle mais y a encore des réglage à faire y a qu'en la testant que je pourais la régler ... Je te garantie rien. J'espère pour toi que tu dois pas traverser le pays et tomber en panne ... Je te préviens Hors de question que je vienne te chercher"  
"J'ai pas le temps là. .. Je dois me changer ... J'ai une mission ...et ..."  
"Je veux bien la tester moi." Dit calmement le soldat  
"Toi?"  
"Oui, ça me ferait du bien...je pense." Dit steve.  
"Je vous accompagne." Lâcha Tony en se levant d'un bond  
Tony vint se placer derrière le super soldat...

Steve se sentit revivre sur une moto. Il respirait ... son coeur battait à toute allure et ce n'est pas avec le torse de Tony collé contre son dos qu'il allait retrouver un rytme cardiaque normal ... Il sentait la chaleur de son corps et de l'ark dur contre lui ... Des frissons parcourus son corps parcouru. Sûrement dû à l'adrénaline se disait il pour se rassurer.

Tony s'était agrippé au soldat il l'entourait de ses bras plutôt que de se tenir à l'arrière de la moto ... Tony le serrait contre lui ... Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. ... Il était bien ... Le corps du super soldat était musclé et ferme. L'ingénieur se demanda si ce corps avait déjà servit à des pratiques moins orthodoxe que sportives. Sexuellement autrement dit...

Le super soldat s'arrêta sur la digue. Ils descendirent et se posèrent sur le macadam. Tony s'allongea à même le sol pour regarder les étoiles ...Steve fit de même. Ils étaient bien là. .. il etait déjà 23h... Mais ils étaient là heureux, sereins.

De retour sur le chemin chacun d'eux profita de la moindre minutes passé au calme, dans la nuit sombre et froide... Cette nuit là deux êtres humains s'étaient trouvé. ..  
C'est vers 1h qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la tour. C'est Natasha qui les attendaient dans le salon.

"5h pour tester une moto? " Questionna Natasha avec un air de repproche.  
"On avait envie de faire un tour." Lâcha stark  
"Mouais ... "  
"D'ailleurs on a bien fait ... Y'a le carbu qui est mal régler ... Je le ferais vendredi ... Demain j'ai des rendez vous au bureau..." Lui répondit l'ingénieur.  
"Mouais ... Bonne nuit ." Finit elle par dire.  
"Salut." Grogna tony.  
"Bonne nuit." Dit steve les yeux rivés sur le sol... Gêné.

Stark descendit illico au labo pour finir sa programmation et s'endormit finalement sur sa table au bout de quelques minutes.

Quant au super soldat, lui qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil facilement prit son carnet et dessina un portrait avant de s'endormir ... Portrait? Non, juste 2 ombres humaines sur une moto. Lui et Stark filant à toute a allure...


End file.
